


Ready

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu knows, just like Javi knows: where this night is heading, where they have been heading over the course of the past couple of years. They both have known for a while.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Jóhann Jóhannsson - Flight From The City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlftMNmDH00)

Tokyo is a mess of lights deep below, a chaotic swirl of people, cars, shops, _life_.

Javi never fails to be awed by the city, though it is not often he gets to see it from so high up, or from such a swanky, upscale place. But the show organizers really are splurging this year, not only on the show but also on the gala dinner to open the tour. Three Olympics golds will get you that sort of treatment, Javi assumes. For once, he doesn’t mind that he is just tagging along, basking in the reflection of Yuzu’s glory. In fact, he hasn’t minded in a long time.

He turns to find Yuzu already looking at him, a gentle smile playing along the corners of his lips.

“Like the view?” Yuzu asks and sips on his sparkling wine. Javi had been surprised when he first saw him with the flute in his hand, but then again, they are not children anymore.

Javi allows himself to study the lines of Yuzu’s face for a moment, all sharp angles now, except of course for those lips of his, as pink and lush as when he was a soft-faced teenager, if not even more so.

Then he briefly dips his eyes, lets his gaze travel down Yuzu’s neck, across his shoulders, taking in the suit that actually _fits_, the attractive way it hugs Yuzu’s frame, the plum-colored tie.

“I do,” Javi says when he looks back up. He smiles. Yuzu’s eyes are warm on his. He _knows_, just like Javi knows: where this night is heading, where they have been heading over the course of the past couple of years, suddenly back in touch after the brief estrangement following Javi’s own retirement from the sport, suddenly taking every opportunity to talk, to connect, to meet.

They both have known for a while.

So when it happens, when he follows Yuzu into the elevator some time later, and then into his room, Javi feels like he should not be surprised. But he is. Because there is no way he could have been prepared for the velvety perfection of Yuzu’s mouth under his when he _finally _kisses him, pressing him into the door. There is no way he could have expected the needy moan that escapes Yuzu’s lips, his hand coming up to tangle in Javi’s hair, pulling him closer, deeper into the kiss. Javi is not ready for this, for the way having Yuzu in his arms at last makes everything inside him sing.

And yet he _is_ ready, in all ways, for everything.

He is ready to follow Yuzu’s lead, let him call the shots as they stumble towards the bed, tugging at clothes and greedily pushing hands beneath them before they’re even fully off, so desperate to feel skin where for years it was just fabric – all these hugs in costume, in training gear, in formal wear, in every possible scenario but the one they actually _wanted_.

He is ready for the inquiring look Yuzu gives him as he fishes a condom out of the bedside drawer, holding it up with slender fingers.

“I’m clean, I got – I got tested before I came here,” Javi says, blushing, self-conscious about this blatant show of _anticipation_, an admission of how badly he’s been wanting this. “And it’s not like I’ve been with anyone since, you know – “ Javi is sure his face must be crimson now. But Yuzu smiles at him brilliantly and kisses him, hands cradling his face after he tosses the packet away, taking Javi’s breath away with the trust he offers him without hesitation.

He is ready for the tears that come, overwhelming him the moment they’re finally fitted together as closely as can be, eyes locked and hands entwined, just breathing together for a moment. It is a relief to see the same emotion mirrored in Yuzu’s eyes, to know he is not the only enamored fool here. And it is the most beautiful thing Javi has ever seen, the way Yuzu’s eyelids flutter the moment Javi moves, a tiny experimental roll of his hips that really should not feel as though the world is shifting around them, but somehow does.

He is ready for the pain of Yuzu’s fingernails digging into his back as Yuzu comes, Javi’s name on his lips, a vision that seems plucked straight from Javi’s dreams. He is ready – but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t push him right over the edge and to his own climax, so good Javi nearly blacks out for a split-second.

He is ready for the way Yuzu curls up against him, after, head on his chest, close and intimate, listening to Javi’s heart. He threads his fingers through Yuzu’s hair, feeling the shape of his scalp, smiling happily when Yuzu meows like a cat and leans into his touch.

And he is ready, like he has been for years, for the words that he finally lets out just before they drift off to sleep.

“I love you,” he whispers, nuzzling the tip of his nose against Yuzu’s.

“I know,” Yuzu says, smiling sleepily. He leans in and brushes their lips together. “I love you, too.”


End file.
